Clear Beast
by Wolven Kingdom
Summary: A new player arrives for revenge against Nega Nebulus, but can a certain crow change his ways of thinking. Rated M for lemon and swearing in later chaps, Haru/OC
1. Clear Start

Screams of pain and rage sounds out in the sky, below a epic battle being performed, a hundred men with metallic based bdies attacking one man wearing a cloak, surprisingly the man in the cloak is beating them all by himself. "Hurry kill him don't hesitate!" Yells a crimson lion based man with clawed hands and yellow eyes, right before he gets his head blown off by a beam.

They struggle for minutes till only five are left, the five all blue in color. Before they come forth, a new challenger walks up, suited in blue armor, two large shields mounted on his shoulder, a viking styled helmet with white horns, a large great sword in his hands, a gray mantle flowing in the wind. He steps before the man before placing the sword at the throat, Blue Knight. "You clearly show promise, fight for me and rid this world of the betrayer, Black Lotus, trust in me." The cloaked man looks up, a needle pops out of his hand as he spikes it into the knights side, a blue light flows up the needle taking what seems to be data. "I won't join, but i do accept the mission. Beasts are meant to hunt their prey after all." A low growl escapes his voice.

3 weeks goes by summer break is over, a short, chubby student with brown hair, wearing the blue school uniform, and a green tie, his brown hair messy from possibly a lack of sleep, he is keeping his head low shyly as students walks by. He soon stops looking up to a female student with long black beautiful hair, two long spikes of hair looking like a butterfly antennae, her eyes a beautiful hazel, a navy blue blazer as well as a bright blue ribbon on her chest, she stares down smiling. "Hello Haruyuki." Haru stares up smiling. "Oh hi senpai." A lil after Haru is now alone with her as she stares down to him.

"Haruyuki, I've recieved word that there are going to be a few new students within your classroom, I wish for you to check on them, make sure if there are any Brain Bursters among them, if there might be we might have a few new allies in our ranks." Haru stares innocently nodding. "Umm what if there aren't?" Kuroyukihime stares smiling. "It'll be fine if there isn't then there's no need to go through the trouble of recruiting." Haru nods as he heads to class.

The first bell rings as students attends the roll call, around 2 students are up at the front, as they introduce themselves Haru closes his eyes saying softly to himself. "Burst Link." The room around him stops in time, everyone and everything tinted blue and black, what jumps out of Haru's body is a small avatar being a small adorable Pink Pig slightly chubby yet no mouth, it's wide eyes looks through the listings seeing no new names. "Huh guess that's a relief." He exits the space smiling, as the new students goes to sit down the door abruptly opens up as a boy gets in around the age of 16, standing up being slime, his arms bandaged by what seems to be sports tape, his clothes are a black shirt with a image of a wolf on it, a silver chain necklace round his neck, a pair of black shorts on as well, his hair dyed blue which covers his left eye, to his right its spiked to point to the right, his eyes a beautiful blue, a black jacket around his arms, a blue nerolinker on his neck. "Sorry I'm late sensei." The teacher glares towards him, "Where is your school uniform."

He shrugs. "I tore it up, it's boring and not appealing to me, plus I read the rule book, it didn't say I have to year that fashion desaster of an outfit." The teacher growls as he turns to the board grabbing chalk writing his name in bold lettering, ending it with a small drawing of a cartoon dog to make it slightly cuter. The name written up there is Koromaru Okami. He turns smiling, "The name is Koromaru Okami, just call me Koro if you will ok, I hope to be friends with all of you." In that moment he spots Haru who starts to speak quietly, the words Burst Link comes out. The world becomes blue and stops in time Haru stands in his pig like body eyes wide seeing a small shiba inu avatar before him wearing a red scarf, eyes red as well, fur is pure white, his tail adorably curled.

"Hmmm, Silver Crow huh...that's so cool! Your the very first person in all of Brain Burst to fly, that is so awesome! I can't believe I'm even facing the almighty Silver Crow!" He smiles happily tail wagging adorably as he holds Haru's hands. Haru can't help but blush as he stares at him geeking out over him. "Oh pardon me senpai, where's my manners, the name is Clear Beast LV 5 currently I'm no match for ya. At lunch can we meet up somewhere I wanna ask a few questions please." Haru stares blushing smiling. "S-Sure." "Great!" They exit as Koro sits right next to Haru.

Lunch time arrives as Haru speaks with Kuroyukihime. She stares intrigued. "Clear Beast, I've heard of him, he seemed to be the new subject of talk around the Accelerated World. It says he managed to hold on his own against 100 Burst Linkers, he also managed to hold his own against four of the six kings, he hasn't beaten them but all matches were ruined as a draw." Haru stares eyes wide. "F-Four kings, which ones?" She stares. "White Cosmos, Blue Knight, Yellow Radio, and Green Grande. Yet all his fights lasted only a minute each, he was only able to land one strike on them before it ends. It's impressive." Haru stares amazed. "So if he's an ally would that mean we would have a greater advantage?" She nods. "But Haru be careful of him, we might not know his motives." He nods.

Five minutes later Haru is in the halls searching for him when he gets grabbed on the arm pulled into the bathroom, the door closes as Koro stands leaning on the door smiling. "Hi senpai." Haru stares eyes wide his heart racing a mile per second, he was scared for dear life. "Sorry guess I scared ya huh senpai, so umm, I wanted to ask you...If I could join Nega Nebulus, when I heard about you on my first day I drempt of meeting you, you are my idol." Stares smiling, a blush on his face, all Haru can think of was that Koro is very trust worthy, he's so nice and cool at that. "I'll talk to her I promise." Koro smiles and hugs him, Haru blushes gently hugging back instinctivly.

After school Koro waits upon the roof of the school gazing at the sky and looks to his phone. "Big brother...she was the one who brought your grief wasn't she?" He hears footsteps seeing her walking up. "So your this Koro I've heard about, in honesty your rather noticable, blue hair, no uniform...why do you wish to join?" Koro stares and moves up. "I wanted to join to be closer to the person who I admire. The one who inspired me to reach my current LV." She stares. "Your doing this for personal desires huh...I have three questions I wish to ask."

Koro nods happily. She stares. "One, the Clear color...I have only heard about it twice, once when I was gathering information 2 weeks ago, and two from the time before I executed the Red King, during that time I heard he had a Clear colored soldier working for him...were you that player? If so then that must've mean you have been a burst linker for over 7 years now, am I correct?" Koro stares and looks off. "I was but I only appeared for that day, I had no interest at the time till my Teacher got me to go back after so long."

She stares. "I see, then question two, why have you chose to come here of all places for an education?" Koro lays back smiling. "I didn't came here for an education, I had a survey of all normal battles Silver Crow had from other linkers, I then used the survey to find the town with said networks to pin point the exact town, then it was a random choice of school in the area." She stares at him. "Ambituous huh."

Koro looks. "Your last question?" She glares. "Just why was your fights with the kings only 30 seconds long, each fight you had was that long, new says you started them all except the Blue king." Koro glares. "It's for my avatar to get stronger." "That so then try me on, you have no problem correct?" Koro grins. "Hell yeah."

"Burst Link!" They yell as they go into the accelerated world, Black Lotus's avatar standing tall, her bladed arms out already, her purple visor glistening as she looks around, she gazes towards the front seeing a cloaked avatar, all is seen is a long needle that's see through. "Is that Clear Beast, why not show me what you can do." Her eyes widens noticing he vanished, before she knows it her side gets stabbed with the needle, she gasps as black particles flows up the needle. "With this I can end it all...for the pain you caused to Red Rider!" Her eyes widens as her stares seeing his visor, a blue visor with blue glowing eyes, before she can react she feels her arm is torn of swiftly, she gasps in pain falling to the ground.

She gazes up at a tower seeing him holding her arm. "Red Rider...are you only here for revenge!?" She sees he's gone. "Revenge is putting it mildly, I'm here to eradicate all of you!" She gazes behind going to slash him to feel her last arm shatter, her stolen arm thrusted through it. "My regards from Red Rider, my teacher, my brother!" She looks up seeing his glowing eyes as he starts to thrust the needed towards her eye until he get's kicked away.

He stands up holding his head as he stares towards the assailant...Silver Crow. Haru lands holding her bringing her to a far tower laying her down. He looks to Koro. "You...were lying...this whole time!?" Koro glares. "Lying a lil bit, I do respect you senpai you are still my idol, or should I say you were, till I learnt your a fucking member of Nega Nebulus!" Shoves the needle into a wall. "I can't believe the first one to fly belongs to the gal who ruined my brother's life! He was in great depression since that day, having her beheading him, I was planning on getting rid of the game this year, but my brother's girlfriend convinced me what I should do, the Purple King gave me the reason to use this game, to rid this realm of her!"

Haru's eyes widens his wings appears as he flies up. "You don't have to do this Koro, just turn away and we can talk about this. Please." Koro growls up. "The time to talk is over!" He rips his cloak off showing his body, parts of his armor is like glass, his chest glowing a white color, the needle is coming out from his wrist, his other hand has a set of claws, his head shows a light blue visor that covers his eyes, his mouth piece looks like it has fangs, to metal plates on the side of his head looking like pointed ears.

"Silver Crow...I will not fight you as Koro...I'll fight you as the Beast that resides in my heart! RED SHIFT!" The light in his chest turns red as his body starts to crush in on itself, his armor glowing red till it turns into a bright red sphere, Haru stares eyes wide at this before the sphere shatters revealing Koro, his legs jointed like the hind legs of a feral canine, his arms stretched out with claws on each finger, a long fluffy red tail coming from the end where his tail bone is, fur like metal covers his back and arms, his head now that of a wolf's head, the muzzle out as it breath in and out, a red visor covering his eyes, twin canine ears on his head. "Red Mode: Wolf Rider!" He slams his arms on the ground as he howls out to the sky.


	2. Clear Kindness

Yells of rage fills the air, flames igniting the ground around Silver Crow as he stares at the oponent, the transformation of Clear Beast scares Haru tremendously, the canine based transformation growls as he howls in the air, the sound pulsating in the sky scaring any and all life nearby. "This is revenge, for all my brother's sorrows! For all the hate of the world, Nega Nebulus, I shall kill every member there is! Silver Crow, your no exception!"

Silver Crow stares eyes wide as the wolf charges at him at full speed jumping out, his claws out as it pierces Crow's chest. Haru cries out in pain as he starts to fly, the claws digging deeper in him, as Haru pulls away the claws rips a chunk out of his body. Koro glares up at the flying foe his mouth opening flames igniting in his mouth. "Crimson Howl." He howls loudly as a spiral of fire comes out of his mouth striking at one of Haru's arms causing a loud scream of pain.

"You wish to hurt others for the sake of one, Koro theres bound to be a reason to what has happened that day, let's hear senpai out please!" Koro growls as he glares up. "A reason for beheading and destroying Brain Burst completely from my brother, there is a reason, she never wanted his treaty to go through! She wants to reach LV 10 as soon as possible to erase the game, to do that she had to kill my brother, and all of them!" Growls loudly as he holds his chest. "You who dare look down at the pain that I felt seeing my brother in depression, he nearly had attempted suicide as well that day. I had enough. BLUE SHIFT!"

A sphere of azure light flies around him glowing brightly as his body contorts. "Clear Beast, the power to sample all the colors to change into a beastial appearance, I sampled over 13 colors, Silver Crow, with your color, the power of flight shall be passed on to me!" When the blue light vanishes his legs had shifted forming the hind legs of a lion, his arms now completely armored in what looks to be a knight's armor, a grey mantle flowing in the wind, his face now a metallic lion's with artificial blue furred mane around his neck, his claws longer than that of the wolf, a large great sword in his hands. "Blue Mode: Lion Knight!"

He raises his sword up as the ground beneath him freezes up the sky becomes white as snow falls wildly, he gaze to Haru his sword drawn as he roars. "Azure King!" He roars tremendously freezing the walls of all buildings in a mile radius, Haru's wings beginning to freeze up along with his body. "Stop it Koro! Please!" "I will never stop, Haru! This is the end!" He jumps into the sky the sword about to be thrusted into Haru's chest.

In a swift movement Haru moves to the side a light surrounding his hand as a blade that glows blue forms out. "I'm sorry Koro! Laser Sword!" He thrusts it into the arm of Clear Beast severing it from Koro's body. Koro screams in pain as he drops from the sky towards the very ground. "Am I to die here...No...I'll just shift!" He stares down eyes wide seeing thousands of spikes. "No...this is not good!" He closes his eyes in fear suspecting the end of his life.

The end hasn't come, he slowly opens his eyes as he stares down seeing the spikes right at his face, he gazes up seeing Haru holding him. "I got you Koro." "Why...Why are you helping me now, I lied to you, I tried to kill your leader, I even tried to kill you as well! Yet your helping me...Why!?" Haru stares and a sound of sadness flies from his voice. "Because we are friends! Right!?" Koro stares in disbelief and growls. "Friends! I only said that so I can kill you all!" "I know you don't want to kill us all, that is not what your brother would want right! Your fighting for what you belief you should do, not for his sake! You really want to become friends with us do you?"

Koro's eyes widens at this and keeps head low. "What would you know...You work for the greatest evil in the accelerated world don't you and yet your fine with that!" "Of course I'm fine with that! I know that senpai has her reasons, hear her out for what had happened. If you don't believe what she has to say then you will have to kill me before you can touch her!" Koro goes silent for several seconds, the next sound Haru heard was the sound of him crying to himself. Haru places Koro on the ground as he sits down. "Koro trust me please." Places hand out. Koro stares and grabs it. "Fine..."

Minutes passes as they logged out, Koro is now alone with her staring. "Start talking, tell me the truth of that day." She looks down. "White Cosmos had manipulated me into killing Red Rider, she claimed Red Rider was going to give out a special gun that would destroy legions as part of the treaty, in that statement I killed him in hopes to stop that, but what I discovered was that White Cosmos who was my teacher as well as my very own sister played me to do this so she can get a weapon that he created himself, in rage I attacked my sister with a box cutter causing a small scratch with she forcefully made bigger so that I would be banished by my own family." She stares to Koro whos eyes stares entranced by the information presented to him. "White Cosmos...In other words...My revenge was pointed to the wrong person..."

"Exactly, now then tell me Koro would you aid Nega Nebulus in hopes of destroying her, to avenge your dear brother? Or would you continue blaming me? Your choice." Koro stares up. "You wish for me to join your army...Kuroyukihime let me decide what I shall choose. By tomorrow you shall have your answer." He starts waling away head low, hands in pockets.

With Haru he is in the elevator looking up. "If Koro joins we would have a great chance of success against the kings, he sampled 13 avatars...does that mean he sampled the powers of the very kings he fought? If so then we would have a greater chance facing the kings, we would be fighting them with their own abilities." Haru smiles and the elevator door opens. He heads to his apartment building. "Koro is a great asset." He opens the door to see a large cooked chicken on his table, along with a large pot of gravy bubbling as steam flies off, rolls with butter oozing out, chopped vegies next to a serving of stuffing, cooked corn on the cob beside it, and a large bowl of rice. Haru's mouth drops at the vast meal as he drools a bit.

"Wh-What is going on, who made this?" "Yo!" Haru looks to the kitchen seeing Koro in a cute pink apron that's slightly frilly, he looks away blushing a bit shyly. "Hope you don't me intruding, I wanted to give an I'm sorry gift." He throws the apron to the side. Haru stares. "How did you get in?" "I tricked your mom into thinking I'm a relative as I gave her an invitation for a month long cruise, I had no were to go so I chose to crash here with you. In one month time I'll be here with you, when the time is up I will move out and get my own home."

Haru stares in amazement as he heard what he said, before he could get a word out he felt drool dripping from him mouth. "Go ahead and dig in Haru." Haru can't help but to begin eating. Koro watches him a small blush as he looks off. soon the meal ends and Haru gazes up to Koro who eats a small cookie as he reads a book. "Hey Koro...your avatar..." "What about it?" Haru hangs head, "Avatars comes from the deep emotional scars one has right?" "Yeah so what?" Haru gazes up. "What caused your avatar in the first place?" Koro looks up from his book and sighs. "When I was younger I had a very terrifying experience, I was at the zoo when somehow the animals escaped and I ended up being attacked, since then I grew to fear animals completely until I gained my avatar, each time I change it awakens the instincts of the animal I turn into...It feels as though I became one with them. It's a great feeling for it helped me break free of my fear." Haru can't help but to smile at him.

A little bit after Haru is taking a bath gazing to the ceiling. "The power to turn to every animal depending on the avatar you sampled, sounds kinda cool." As he talks to himself the door opens up and Haru looks t his left seeing Koro in a towel, Koro stares eyes wide blushing as well as Haru, a scream sounds out as Koro closes the door eyes wide. "S-Sorry Haru! I didn't know you were in there!" "It's ok just don't speak of it!" Koro hangs his head blushing madly, in his head he speaks to himself. "Get a grip Koro seriously, we are both guys it's normal to see such a thing...still he honestly looks cute...NO STOP IT! Don't let your mind wander that way!" He slaps himself in real life and waits for Haru to come out whos blushing madly.

"Again sorry Haru..." "It's ok really don't mention it." Koro shyly gets in blushing truly madly. Later that night Haru is getting his bedroom ready as he sees Koro staring out a window humming to himself.

I break through any limit keeping me from my goal

Till the dawn of an awakened new world under my control

I could never forget the ice-cold memory

Yet I'll forge on with fire burning in me

Beyond the darkness, what awaits?

No mater what, it must be fate

I'll walk my path, blindly

Shining illusions, decieve my heart,

And try to lead me astray

But this power absolute, unleash it all...

And tear through the pain

I break through any limit keeping me from my goal

I can feel flames burning ever higher in my soul

Hide the pain, hide the bloody shame of your wounded love

In the end, only those with power are the ones who rise above

Haru stares eyes wide at the song feeling his heart beating faster. To himself he thinks, "What is this feeling? What is this song? Is Koro...In love? With who?" Koro gazes to the sky out the window and smiles as a crow flies pass, Shiba reaches out to it smiling. Haru's eyes widen madly. In his head he yells out, "Is he in love with...Me!?"


	3. Clear Heart

Haru gazes to the ceiling of his room his head jumbled with thoughts a blush on his cheek as he wonders what to do, he had came to the conclusion that Koro may have a crush on him, yet why does he feel happy bout it. He gets up staring into his mirror head tilted to it as he touches it. He blushes a bit at the thought of Koro even having a crush on himself. "No why would he even fall in love with me, I'm just over thinking things, yeah that's right, I'm making a song he sang out of proportions." He smiles gently as he heads back. "But what if he is..."

Tomorrow comes as Haru heads to the bathroom rubbing his eyes as he enters, he gazes up eyes wide to see Koro about to undress, he stares a bit blushing, the water in the tub running. Koro pulls his shirt down blushing. Haru looks away. "Sorry Koro." Koro nods."It's good bud, guess this is kinda pay back for when I walked into you in the bath." Rubs head and Haru waits for Koro to be done.

They get ready and starts to head to school, they continue to the streets towards school, Koro notices an odd look on Haru's face as he pets him. "Hey you ok senpai?" Haru eeps but looks up. "Yeah just thinking bout things." "What kind of things?" Haru blushes. "N-Nothing much just a test, yeah a test." Koro raises one eye brow and shrugs. "Umm ok then." They reach the school as they continue classes, as they continue Koro notices Haru is trying to avoid him when he can.

After school Kuroyukihime tells Haru and Koro to go into the Unlimited field to get to know each other's skills and weaknesses. They head home as Haru gazes up. "Hey Koro you have a cable? Mine ended up getting ruined." Koro rubs his head a little bit worried. "Yeah...I do have a cable but...it's like small." Haru stares as Shiba shows a small cable, they would have to be uncomfortably close for it to attach.

Haru's eyes widens at it and whines slightly. "Sorry Haru." Koro sits on a chair blushing as Haru whines sitting onto his lap. Koro attaches the cable to both of them as he holds Haru close blushing. "Unlimited Burst." They close their eyes as they wake up in the unlimited field. Silver Crow looks to Clear Beast as he stretches. "As you know I have over 13 avatars stored up, each one takes a fragment of the originals powers but adds another skill along with animal appearances, I currently have 8 that represents the kings, one of which is the dead king himself Red Rider." Steps onto a small platform. "Green Shift."

A green orb surrounds him as it vanishes Haru stares seeing a green bear like avatar with large paws and a giant shield on it's back, Haru stares down to the bear's stomach seeing it's kinda large. "Green Mode: Bear Grande." He raises the shield into the sky as a large green barrier surrounds them. "This transformation sacrifices speed for defense the added ability is the enhanced strength. Honestly it's my second favorite, I feel like a cuddly teddy bear like it." Chuckles happily.

Haru nods and stares. "Tell me Koro, what would happen if you would sample my avatar?" Koro stares and lays back. "If I did I believe I would gain a transformation that can fly, Silver Crow, if I sample you I can be the next flying avatar in the accelerated world."

Haru stares eyes wide. "That would mean you can attempt to sample me any time!" "Yet I chose not to, you see Haru your honestly the one person I would regret to sample." Lays back returning to normal. "You have the very heavens in your hands, the power to fly, to be honest I'm afraid of heights so the power of Silver Crow both intrigues me as well as scare me...that blue saber that came from your hand during our fight, how did you do that?"

Haru stares and lays down. "I pictured it, it's called the Incarnate, everyone can use it but most people don't know how to." Koro lays back smiling. "Could you teach me senpai?" Haru's eyes widens. "You want me to teach you?" Koro nods. "Yes with all my heart will you teach me to use the incarnate skill." Haru nods smiling, "Sure."

Haru begins to teach Koro to the best of his abilities over 3 weeks in the accelerated world has passed as Koro continues to learn. At the end of the 3rd week Koro is stretching as Haru finishes up another lesson. "I hope you understand, to be honest I'm not good at this teaching thing so I can only teach you what I know." Koro nods. "It's good."

As they speak Koro's arm gets shot by a bullet, static electricity flows through Koro's arm causing him to scream in pain. Haru turns to the direction he was shot from seeing cloaked avatar, the cloak is a shade of violet. "Time for the targets to fall." The cloaked man aims his gun towards Haru shooting at him, Haru flies into the sky avoiding it. The sniper glares as he shoots five times at Haru who invades each shot. "Tch, nice trick fly boy but without those wings your nothing." Haru glares as he flies at him. "Who in the world sent you!" The sniper smirks. "Myself." He aims and shoots, the bullet he shot flies above Haru's head before it pops sending hundreds of tiny bullets hitting Haru to the ground. Haru gasps in pain as the static electricity flows through him, being silver electricity is much more harmful to him.

Haru faceplants onto the ground gasping in pain, his body unable to move. "You metal colors are super easy to shoot down, my bullets sends you into a state where your body can't move." He points the rifle at Haru's head. "Goobye Silver Crow." He fires.

Haru closes his eyes suspecting the end but when he opens them he sees Koro in front of him, his chest was shot as he falls over coughing in pain. "Wow that's rather sweet of you Beast, to think you are a sweet little puppy."

Haru stares eyes wide. "Koro! Run don't worry about me!" Koro growls as he stands. "I will not die, I won't let my friend die, I won't die till I have my vengence for my big brother!" He charges at the sniper who continues to shoot, each shot hits but seems to be working slowly. "What the hell!" Haru stares scared. "Please Koro stop!"

Koro roars loudly as he jumps, his HP so low now. The sniper aims his gun smirking. "Goodbye." He shoots hitting Koro in the head, as it lands his avatar shatters into glass, Haru stares eyes wide. "Koro..." The sniper chuckles. "Making me all scared like that huh...Clear Beast your truly a beast to my heart." Haru stares tears dripping as his avatar struggles to stand.

The sniper aims his gun smirking. "Aw trying to get back up, Clear as glass is perfect for him, he shattered into thouands of fragments, it's beautiful." "Shut up...I won't let you mock my friend like that!" The sniper shoots Haru's knee cap knocking him back down. "He's honestly your friend? Wow and he gone up shattering. Don't make friends who are fragile you pathetic little-GAH!"

Haru stares up eyes wide seeing a needle through the man's arm, his arm begins to deteriorate collapsing into ash. "What...how!" A growl sounds out as they turn, the glass on the ground reshaping a large scorpion like tail protruding from it, reptile like legs forms as the upper body forms into a lion's, the hands now that of a bear, large glassy bat wings protruding from his back. The name Clear Chimera above it's head.

The sniper backs up afraid. "What...No it's impossible! He...he resurected!" Haru stares eyes wide afraid and happy. "Koro...?" The chimera stares to Haru as it moves closer to him. The sniper begins shooting rapidly with one arm. "DIE DIE DIE!" As each bullet hits the chimera growls turning to him roaring, it rushes in blinding speeds digging it's bear hands into his chest lifting him up, he bites down destroying his other arm causing the sniper to scream. As he writhes in pain the scorpion tail digs into the sniper's head deteriorating it.

The sniper's body slowly turns to ash as it walks back to Haru. Haru stares in fear as he struggles to move back, when he moved one inch back he gets lifted up by Koro who holds him close a look of sadness on his face. "K-Koro?" The chimera licks as the scorpion tail pricks Haru injecting an antidote making Haru now able to move. Haru stares as the chimera begins shifting till he's finally back to normal.

"Haru...can we log out now?" He falls down into Haru's arms. They soon log out as Haru looks up seeing he's face to face with Koro, they stare into each other's eyes blushing and Haru gazes down blushing about to be pulled away till he is pulled into a hug. "Haru...I won't let anyone hurt you anymore..." Haru feels the tears of his falling onto his neck. "It's ok Koro." Haru looks up to see Koro kisses Haru's forehead before walking off into his bedroom leaving Haru blushing madly.

Two hours goes by Haru enters Koro's room seeing him laying in bed gazing at scars on his arms. Haru gently tugs on his arm looking down shyly. "Where those scars from the incident at the zoo?" Koro nods gently gazing to Haru. "Haru you came to see me for something?" Haru nods and hugs him. "Umm Koro do you by chance have a crush on me?" Koro blushes and looks away. "I guess I do, your honestly my kind of guy really. Also I kinda dig chubby dudes like you, it sorta makes you cuter." Blushes as he stares down. "Guess you don't feel the same huh?"

Haru stares and hugs him kissing his cheek. Koro turns to Haru his cheeks burnig with red as they stare into each other's eyes. "I guess I feel the same." Haru states shyly hanging his head, Koro gently holds Haru close smiling happily as he makes out with him lovingly. "Haru I love you." "I love you too Koro."


End file.
